Despite all
by Bymeha
Summary: Keith aimait Lance. C'était un fait. Ça ne datait pas de la veille, tout le monde avait l'air d'être au courant sauf le principal concerné, et si Keith avait été un tout petit peu moins maladroit quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments, il aurait peut-être eu le cran de dire à Lance ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sauf que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. OS.


Hello !

Je reviens avec un nouveau Klance (eh oui, encore), c'est que du fluff que du mignon (presque ?), j'avais envie d'écrire un truc sur eux sans prise de tête. Le thème c'était " Malgré tout ", parce que c'était à moi de choisir et j'écoutais _**Despite All**_ de Yoe Mase à ce moment là alors... D'ailleurs si vous voulez un fond sonore en lisant je vous conseille cette chanson.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de Yuki119**

* * *

Keith aimait Lance.

C'était un fait. Ça ne datait pas de la veille, tout le monde avait l'air d'être au courant sauf le principal concerné, et si Keith avait été un tout petit peu moins maladroit quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments, il aurait peut-être eu le cran de dire à Lance ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sauf que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Keith aimait Lance ; vraiment, vraiment trop, d'une façon qui lui faisait souvent perdre ses moyens et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être réellement stupide par moment. Il aimait son sourire et la façon un peu étrange dont ils se comprenaient, encore plus celle dont ils se complétaient. C'était presque chimique ; seuls, ils étaient capables de beaucoup de choses, mais ensemble, Keith avait l'impression qu'ils étaient capables de tout. Lance était intelligent et il aimait ce trait de sa personnalité, la lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il était sérieux et concentré pour atteindre son objectif, le pli soucieux qui se formait entre ses deux sourcils délicats lorsqu'il établissait une stratégie qu'ils savaient bien souvent payante. Il aimait le voir s'inquiéter pour les autres – et savoir que Lance s'inquiétait pour Keith lui faisait toujours quelque chose d'indescriptible, une envie de s'insurger contre tout ce qui pourrait troubler le Paladin bleu couplée à un besoin furieux que ça continue et qu'il se sache au centre de ses pensées. Il aimait son sourire, aussi – encore plus quand il lui était destiné à lui – et son rire. Son rire stupide, ses blagues stupides, son humour stupide et-

Et Lance était stupide, parfois. Il tenait des propos et avait une attitude qui mettaient Keith hors de lui, il se moquait de choses qui devraient davantage lui tenir à cœur selon lui et se préoccupait d'autres futilités au point de devenir plus que désagréable avec quiconque le contrariait. Et plus que n'importe quoi, Lance semblait capable de trouver un prétexte à n'importe quel moment pour le provoquer. Keith s'était dit que ça lui passerait, au début ; après tout, il ne s'était pas toujours entendu avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, et jusque-là, même ceux qui avaient le plus de verve avaient fini par se lasser face au mur que le Paladin rouge finissait par inévitablement dresser entre eux. Se mettre à l'écart de Lance s'était avéré moins évident, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient une équipe et qu'ils vivaient tous dans le même château, qui aussi immense soit-il finissait bien par les voir rassemblés dans la même pièce, et parce qu'ignorer Lance s'était révélé tout bonnement impossible sitôt que Keith avait compris que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait allait plus loin qu'une simple rivalité.

Il ne savait plus depuis quand il s'en était rendu compte, d'ailleurs. Le plus frustrant dans l'histoire restait tout de même que Shiro avait commencé à se poser la question depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et Pidge s'imaginait sans doute des choses depuis plus longtemps encore. Keith n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressé par qui que ce soit avant, fille ou garçon ; tous les autres étaient les mêmes, des personnes qui seraient une lueur éphémère dans sa vie et sur lesquelles il ne pourra pas toujours compter. Lance aurait dû être un de ceux-là, ou un ami sur qui compter, au mieux.

Keith savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il savait que leur vie de paladins les avait tous fait grandir et qu'ils évoluaient tous, chacun à leur rythme. Keith qui il y avait quelques mois vivait seul dans un désert se surprenait presque à se sentir capable de donner sa vie pour n'importe lequel de ses amis, sans exception, et vivre sans eux lui paraissait un peu plus improbable à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Mais alors qu'il regardait Lance jouer au plus malin d'une façon qui frisait l'insupportable, Keith se demandait ce qui avait bien pu changer chez eux pour qu'il parvienne tout de même à... à _aimer_ Lance. À Aimer Lance et tous ses défauts qu'il pourrait énumérer sans problème et les yeux fermés, à aimer Lance et ses blagues stupides, à aimer Lance et ce sourire charmeur qu'il ne réservait qu'aux autres, à aimer Lance et tout ce qui-

Le Paladin rouge se pinça l'arête du nez et expira profondément pour évacuer sa frustration. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Shiro et son aîné arqua un sourcil intrigué.

« Tout va bien, Keith ? »

Ils étaient en pleine planification de la stratégie à suivre lors de leur prochaine mission. Les autres Paladins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction, et Keith fit mine de ne pas avoir aperçu Lance se figer avant de poser sur lui un regard concerné. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se donner plus de conviction.

« Oui, ça va, répondit-il enfin, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action ? »

Le rictus amusé de Lance ne lui échappa pas et il fit son possible pour ne pas détacher son regard de la carte virtuelle affichée sous leurs yeux. La planification était primordiale et il le savait, mais Keith avait mené suffisamment de batailles pour savoir que perdre du temps à discuter de détails futiles ne pouvait pas contrer un imprévu et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir dès que possible au lieu de bavasser.

« Ah, Keith, soupira le Paladin bleu. Toujours droit au but, hein ? »

 _Sauf avec toi_ , songea le jeune homme en retour. Allura et Coran énumérèrent encore une fois les derniers détails du plan, et un Varga plus tard, les Paladins quittaient le vaisseau, prêts à intervenir pour leur mission du jour. À l'intérieur du cockpit de Rouge, Keith sentit ses doigts se serrer autour des manettes avant de propulser le Lion à toute vitesse, prêt à en découdre.

Heureusement, il lui restait toujours quelques vaisseaux Galra sur lesquels passer sa frustration.

* * *

X

* * *

Dans le feu de l'action, Keith avait fini par perdre toute notion du temps. Les tirs pleuvaient autour d'eux, et c'est après avoir contourné le vaisseau Galra qu'ils avaient abordé qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il aperçut Pidge à sa droite, les Lions Rouge et Vert étant chargés de couvrir leurs amis pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de libérer des prisonniers sur le vaisseau.

« Shiro, comment se déroule l'évacuation ? », demanda Keith en envoyant valdinguer un chasseur Galra contre un autre.

Un grésillement qui ne présageait rien de bon lui répondit. Le jeune homme sentit une angoisse irrépressible monter en lui avant que la voix Pidge ne se fasse entendre.

« Il ne t'entend pas, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, leurs Lions volant côte à côte. J'ai brouillé les capteurs galra, mais ça interfère aussi avec nos communications.

— Leurs signes vitaux sont stables, assura Coran à son tour depuis le vaisseau. Rendez-vous au point d'évacuation dans trente tics. »

Après un « bien reçu », Pidge et Keith se débarrassèrent des derniers chasseurs leur posant problème pour se tenir prêts à réceptionner les prisonniers qu'ils étaient venus libérer. Pidge s'occupa de créer une ouverture dans le vaisseau Galra tandis que Keith les couvrait en anéantissant les derniers ennemis sillonnant le ciel, et bientôt, il put entendre avec soulagement la voix de Shiro et des autres dans son casque.

« Tout se déroule comme prévu, leur assura Shiro tandis que Hunk venait réceptionner une partie des prisonniers, assisté du vaisseau piloté par Coran et Allura. Ils sont tous là.

— Tout le monde va bien ? »

Keith fronça des sourcils en entendant une série de grésillements suivis du son reconnaissable de tirs. Normalement, le système de sécurité aurait dû être configuré de sorte à ce que les sentinelles sortent du croiseur pour le défendre depuis leurs chasseurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé ; quelqu'un tirait sur Shiro et les prisonniers.

« Rah, ce qu'ils sont collants ! », grommela Lance, qu'il imagina sans mal riposter pour couvrir leur fuite.

Le Paladin rouge sentit son cœur se serrer ; quelqu'un tirait sur _Lance_. Lance qui n'avait pas hésité à se défendre, quitte à se mettre en danger pour protéger ceux qui se trouvaient sans défense. Lance qui ne faisait rien d'autre qu'accomplir son devoir de Paladin, au fond. Lance qui restait volontairement en arrière, peut-être parce qu'il était borné au point de se persuader qu'il en était capable, peut-être aussi parce qu'il en était réellement capable mais qu'il ne savait malgré tout jamais quand s'arrêter, parce qu'il était courageux, certes, mais aussi terriblement têtu, et-

Tous se figèrent à l'entente du cri de douleur qui retentit dans leurs casques, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Keith pour que son cœur s'emballe furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il faisait brusquement pivoter Rouge de sorte à se rapprocher davantage de l'entrée.

« Lance ! Lance, ça va ? »

Il entendit un autre grésillement avant d'entendre :

« Bien sûr que ça va, lui répondit le Paladin dans un grognement de douleur, d'une voix qui le laissa aisément l'imaginer entrain de serrer les dents. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? C'est pas comme si- Mais tu vas mourir, oui ? »

Keith n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour imaginer l'intensité du combat qui se déroulait. Les tirs qu'il entendit le lui confirmèrent, de même que Shiro qui ajouta :

« Ils essaient de nous encercler. Je crois que Lance a été touché. Allura, il faut qu'on se replie !

— Bien, acquiesça la princesse de cette voix calme et concentrée propre à son statut de dirigeant des opérations. Paladins, retournez immédiatement au château ! »

Le ton était sans appel. Hunk fit décoller son Lion une fois que tous les réfugiés y furent entrés, tandis que Shiro faisait venir le sien pour partir à son tour. Pidge couvrait le Lion jaune et rentrait au château, jetant des regards inquiets en arrière tout en veillant à ce qu'aucun croiseur ne les prenne en chasse.

Et Keith ne savait pas quoi faire. Les ordres d'Allura étaient clairs, mais est-ce que Lance allait en tenir compte ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement en tenir compte ?

Il aperçut Bleu s'approcher à son tour de l'entrée pour récupérer son Paladin, mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas sorti. Rouge partageait la même inquiétude que lui ; une seconde plus tard, le Lion fonçait vers le vaisseau, bousculant les carcasses de chasseur qui flottaient dans l'espace comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un peu de poussière. La voix d'Allura ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Keith, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Lance n'est pas revenu. Je vais le chercher, déclara le jeune homme avec détermination.

— Keith, tu- »

Le Paladin coupa la communication sans le moindre remords, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Si tout son être vibrait d'inquiétude à l'idée que Lance ne soit sérieusement blessé, une partie lui en voulait terriblement pour des choses toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres. Mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours Lance qui devait se prendre un tir ou une explosion plutôt qu'un autre ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il persistait toujours à aider les autres, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger ?

Pourquoi est-ce que sur toutes les personnes de l'univers, il fallait qu'il soit bêtement tombé amoureux de ce crétin de _Lance_ ?

Il ne tarda pas à le repérer et sauta du cockpit de Rouge sans plus tarder. Lance était à couvert derrière une carcasse de vaisseau Galra, et Keith eut malgré lui une pointe d'admiration à son égard en constatant que pour dix tirs Galra, Lance en neutralisait tout autant. Il s'agissait de sentinelles robotisées, faciles à reproduire et aisément problématiques dès qu'elles étaient en surnombre, ce qui était le cas ici. Ils avaient eu tort de penser que toutes les sentinelles se trouveraient dans les chasseurs, ce qui signifiait possiblement que leur tactique avait été trop prévisible. Keith nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard ; pour le moment, il fallait qu'il sorte son coéquipier de ce pétrin.

Lance eut un sourire en le voyant arriver à ses côtés, et Keith se demanda vaguement si c'était normal d'être aussi agréable à regarder même en étant encerclé par un groupe de sentinelles galra.

« Tiens, salut Keith ! Tu te joins à la fête ? »

Il tira sans attendre de réponse de sa part et atteignit ses cibles sans faillir. Keith grimaça en voyant qu'il avait été touché sur le flanc droit ; l'armure avait amorti le plus gros du choc, mais il allait probablement se retrouver avec de sacrés hématomes.

« Je suis venu te sortir d'ici, dit le Paladin rouge en faisant apparaître son bouclier.

— Je crois qu'après avoir vu ton Lion encastrer sa tête dans ce fichu vaisseau, j'avais deviné. Mais on a un problème. », fit Lance en retour sur un ton qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Keith resta interdit, incrédule. D'autres sentinelles arrivaient, malgré le tas de ferraille qui s'entassait de l'autre côté. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent.

« Lance, il faut qu'on parte, répéta-t-il pour être sûr que son ami avait compris.

— Je peux pas.

— Tu... Quoi ?

— Je peux pas, répéta Lance en se tourna franchement vers lui, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. J'arriverai pas à courir. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que Keith vit qu'il se tenait sur une seule jambe, l'autre étant cachée par sa silhouette. Il le contourna lentement et sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine à la vue de la blessure de sa jambe ; pas assez importante pour qu'il la perde, mais probablement assez douloureuse pour l'empêcher de courir.

Lance vit l'air désemparé sur son visage et se tourna de nouveau vers leurs ennemis pour les empêcher d'avancer.

« Vu la tronche que tu tires, ça doit être encore pire que ce que je pensais.

— Pourquoi t'as pas dit que tu pouvais pas courir ? lui reprocha immédiatement Keith en écarquillant les yeux, ahuri.

— Ça aurait changé quoi ? Il fallait évacuer les prisonniers, et-

— _Lance_! T'es blessé !

— Sans rire ? J'avais pas remarqué ! », répliqua le Paladin avec sarcasme.

Keith le foudroya du regard et se concentra pour trouver une solution. Il avisa une partie de la coque du vaisseau qui paraissait suffisamment fine pour qu'un Lion puisse la percer sans trop de problèmes et se concentra sur la présence de Rouge. Il entendit le Lion rugir dans son esprit et se tourna vers Lance.

« Baisse-toi, ordonna-t-il en se mettant lui-même à genoux.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Mais tu vas écouter, oui ?! »

Il ne lui laissa de toute façon pas l'occasion de faire le contraire et le ramena vivement vers le sol, tentant en vain d'ignorer le gémissement de douleur que laissa échapper son partenaire lorsqu'il fut contraint de s'appuyer sur sa mauvaise jambe. Une seconde plus tard, Rouge tira en direction des sentinelles, ce qui en plus de considérablement atténuer l'efficacité de leur manœuvre fit voler en éclat une partie de la coque du vaisseau, tandis que l'intérieur prenait feu. Ça ne leur laissait qu'une courte fenêtre de diversion pour s'en aller, mais Keith estima que ça suffisait et hissa Lance en l'attrapant par sa ceinture.

Ils atteignirent le cockpit du Lion Rouge en quelques secondes et décollèrent sans plus tarder pour voir toute une partie du vaisseau voler en éclats dans une violente explosion. Keith attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés et assez proches du château pour que le vaisseau puisse les rapatrier de lui-même avant de se tourner vers Lance, qui se tenait assis contre la paroi du cockpit en posant une main sur sa blessure sans oser la regarder pour autant.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, tous les deux hésitants. Keith n'avait pas pensé à un seul instant à la possibilité d'échouer à ramener Lance, et ce dernier n'en avait probablement jamais douté non plus ; alors ils étaient là, vivants, à se regarder dans les yeux dans l'attente que l'autre ne dise quelque chose. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière fois qu'ils se trouveront dans cette situation où l'un devra porter secours à l'autre, et que la prochaine fois pourrait arriver n'importe quand.

« Lance, je… »

Alors pourquoi était-ce la première fois que Keith se sentait obligé de lui cracher tout un tas de mièvreries à la figure ?

Le Paladin bleu le fixait en silence, l'air d'attendre que Keith lui dise ce qui avait l'air de le préoccuper à ce point. Le Paladin rouge chercha quoi dire, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait – qu'il s'agisse de Lance ou non – et comme à chaque fois, sa bouche s'assécha soudainement et il se retrouva sans voix, observant son homologue dans un silence tendu.

Ce fut finalement la voix d'Allura qui leur parvint une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le champ qui brouillait les télécommunications.

« Keith, Lance, vous êtes là ?

— On est là, affirma Lance sans grande conviction, en bredouillant un peu. Pardon de vous avoir inquiété, on a été retardés.

— On rentre. », ajouta le Paladin rouge.

Il détacha son regard à contrecœur de celui de Lance pour se concentrer sur sa trajectoire et s'autorisa enfin à souffler, soulagé que son coéquipier aille bien.

* * *

X

* * *

Keith avait accompagné Lance se faire examiner par Coran avant de se retirer dans sa chambre, pressé de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'aux blessures du Paladin bleu. Les autres membres de l'équipe étant trop occupés avec les prisonniers qu'ils venaient de libérer, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'éclipser. Gagné par une fatigue venue de nulle part et probablement plus soulagé qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, Keith se délesta de son armure et de sa combinaison et enfila ses vêtements avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, ses muscles se décontractant difficilement et douloureusement.

Il fit un rapide bilan de la situation, son esprit réfléchissant difficilement. Dans l'ensemble, leur mission s'était relativement bien déroulée, malgré l'imprévu qui les avait surpris au moment de l'évacuation. La blessure de Lance était superficielle – Coran lui avait assuré qu'il n'aura pas besoin de grand-chose de plus qu'un peu de repos et un pansement – et même si le Paladin bleu s'était mis à déblatérer des tas de bêtises à propos de sa fierté bafouée à peine une fois sorti du cockpit de Rouge – Lance restait Lance – il allait bien.

Keith se repassait la scène du cockpit en boucle dans son esprit, essayant de trouver ce qu'il aurait dû dire. Qu'il s'était terriblement inquiété ? Qu'il était furieux contre Lance de s'être mis en danger comme ça ? Que l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose le rendait malade et qu'il ne savait pas-… ou plutôt très franchement qu'il savait précisément pourquoi, et que ça aussi, ça le mettait en colère ?

Un soupir lui échappa. À côté de ça, se faire prendre en chasse par un escadron de vaisseaux Galra lui faisait l'effet d'une promenade de santé.

Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelques coups ne soient frappés à sa porte. Keith se leva et espéra qu'il s'agisse de Shiro en l'invitant à entrer. Après cette mission, il ne serait pas contre une conversation calme et sereine avec son aîné, surtout si ce dernier pouvait l'aider à voir plus clair à propos de ses sentiments pour…

« Lance ? »

Le Paladin bleu lui rendit son regard et entra sans un mot. Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui dans un soupir aspiré, Keith baissa les yeux vers sa jambe blessée d'un air concerné qui n'échappa pas au cubain.

« Comment tu vas ?

— Coran a dit que ça va aller. Enfin, je crois, parce qu'après il s'est mis à me raconter une histoire à propos de son grand-père et de batailles spatiales, alors… »

Il fit de grands gestes pour faire comprendre à Keith que le récit de l'altéen était aussi coloré que d'habitude et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le lui retranscrire dans son entièreté. Keith eut un sourire amusé il voyait tout à fait de quoi Lance voulait parler.

« Euh, et toi ? Tout va bien ? »

Le Paladin rouge fut surpris par sa question. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'est Lance qui avait été touché par un tir, pas lui. Keith acquiesça, confus.

Le Paladin bleu fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et observa le sol un moment avant de lever de nouveau les yeux dans sa direction. Keith comprit qu'il était gêné – c'était une expression plutôt rare chez Lance, qu'il cachait généralement derrière une plaisanterie ou un sourire radieux. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il aimait chez lui ça et cette sensibilité qu'il laissait transparaître sans s'en rendre compte lors de moments comme celui-ci, en baissant les yeux avec gêne ou en se dandinant bizarrement d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, avoua Keith sans chercher à cacher son soulagement.

— Ouais, moi aussi, répondit Lance en souriant, sincère. Heureusement que t'étais là.

— C'est normal. J'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui. »

Le Paladin rouge se raidit en réalisant qu'il ne pensait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de dire et s'empressa d'ajouter en bafouillant :

« Enfin, pas vraiment n'importe qui. Je veux dire, j'irai au secours de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais t'es pas… n'importe qui. »

Sa voix s'était presque éteinte sur la fin de sa phrase, alors qu'il regardait Lance le fixer d'un air impénétrable. Ça dura un moment – peut-être un instant, quelques secondes, des minutes ou des heures, il ne saurait le dire. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'observer d'une façon vaguement différente de d'habitude, qui laissait penser qu'ils se dévoraient davantage du regard plutôt que de simplement se regarder. Keith n'avait jamais vu cette expression chez Lance lorsqu'il regardait les autres, et il l'avait trop peu vu lorsqu'il le regardait lui pour savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait juste que ça n'était pas comme d'habitude, que quelque chose était entrain de changer.

Ça n'avait rien de soudain ou d'inattendu, bizarrement c'était même plutôt naturel, comme reprendre son souffle après une course effrénée, comme sentir ses doigts en effleurer d'autres dans une délicieuse décharge et répondre à l'irrésistible tentation de recommencer. C'était comme voir et sentir Lance se rapprocher en silence, comme voir son reflet troublé dans ses yeux bleus et s'y perdre aussitôt.

C'était comme aimer Lance. Pas tellement, un peu bêtement au début et puis davantage, toujours un peu plus, malgré tout ce qui l'énervait chez lui et ce qui les séparait. C'était comme respirer autrement quand il était dans la même pièce, sentir son cœur brûler un peu plus à sa présence, rire plus qu'avant à ses blagues qu'il ne trouvait pas toujours dénuées de sens.

C'était comme fixer Lance et le regarder se rapprocher sans faire le moindre geste. Comme d'attendre la tempête.

« Alors je suis content que ce soit pas n'importe qui qui soit venu me sortir de là… »

Est-ce que Lance avait vraiment dit ça ? Keith ne savait plus ; les mots s'enchaînaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y trouve de réel sens, les battements de son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine éclipsant tout le reste. Il sentait le sang pulser jusque dans ses tempes, une vague de chaleur irradier de son corps tout en percevant celle qui émanait de Lance, plus discrète, encore trop lointaine – beaucoup trop lointaine.

« Keith, je voulais te dire… »

Alors Keith décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre.

Qu'il était temps de provoquer la tempête.

Dans un geste bien plus assuré que ce qu'il en était vraiment, le Paladin rouge attrapa la capuche du jeune homme et combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en l'attirant contre lui. Ce fut plus soudain que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, un peu plus brusque aussi, mais après avoir laissé Lance hésiter une seconde et constatant que ce dernier ne se reculait pas, Keith se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Lance.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose, au début. Keith décida de fermer les yeux – d'abord parce qu'il était à peu près sûr que ça rendrait l'expérience plus agréable, et parce que la surprise qu'il eut le temps de lire le temps d'une demi seconde dans le regard de Lance l'avait presque fait reculer. Tous ses sens étaient engourdis tout en étant extrêmement réactifs ; il sentait les lèvres de Lance, tièdes, douces, l'odeur fruitée de sa peau, la fraîcheur de son visage. Un instant ou deux plus tard et une fois la surprise passé, le Paladin bleu réagit et réajusta leur position en posant ses mains sur celles de Keith, avant de les laisser glisser le long de ses bras une fois qu'il le sentit se détendre. Keith sentit un long frisson partir d'un point de fixe de son dos pour se propager comme une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; il aurait juré que les cheveux qui chatouillaient sa nuque s'étaient hérissé lorsqu'il sentit la main du cubain s'y glisser.

Et tout prit fin, comme par magie, comme un cœur qui s'apaisait, une respiration qu'on reprenait. Keith garda les yeux mi-clos quelques secondes, espérant garder un peu de cette magie avec lui avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes en réalité, mais il avait l'impression que le monde entier avait été ébranlé par un changement comparable à un véritable Big-Bang. Un Big-Bang qui ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer à son tour, l'air aussi perdu que lui.

Puis la magie s'estompa d'elle-même, un peu trop vite à son goût et plus bizarrement que ce qui aurait dut se produire selon lui. Keith fronça des sourcils en percevant la lueur agacée dans le regard du Paladin bleu et se recula, mal assuré.

« Il faut toujours que tu passes devant moi, hein, lui reprocha le jeune homme avec une moue contrariée.

— Je… Quoi ? »

Lance balaya sa question d'un geste agacé de la main et attrapa à son tour le col de sa veste avec détermination.

« Sérieusement, ça fait des _semaines_ que je me prépare à te sortir le grand jeu, et tu me grilles encore la place comme ça ? Dis-moi que ça t'a demandé au moins autant de préparation. Tu t'es entraîné, pas vrai ? T'avais prévu que ça se passerait comme ça ?

— Ben, je… »

Keith lui jeta un regard confus et désolé, partagé entre les yeux de Lance et ses lèvres qui se trouvaient juste sous son nez. Ce qui se profilait n'avait rien de bon, et encore une fois, le Paladin rouge aurait préféré qu'ils laissent les discussions inutiles de côté pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus concret.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois toujours le premier, hein ?

— Mais j'ai pas-

— Je sais pas comment je pouvais savoir que tu… Enfin, que tu… Franchement, tu pourrais pas être un peu plus facile à déchiffrer ? »

Keith tomba des nues. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Lance lui faisait un _reproche_ ? Après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, qu'il lui ait plus ou moins déclaré son affection et – par tous les esprits ! – après qu'il ait eu le cran de l'embrasser ?

Le Paladin rouge souffla d'exaspération. Trop, c'est trop.

« Et toi, pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pourrais pas être un peu plus comme Hunk ? »

L'autre arqua un sourcil.

« Trouillard ?

— _Prudent._ », le corrigea Keith en plissant des yeux.

Lance eut un sourire moqueur.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça, samouraï ? Alors que t'es le premier à foncer tête baissée peu importe le danger ? »

Keith ouvrit la bouche pour parler, chercha quelque chose à dire, hésita puis finit par se taire. Lance venait de lui rappeler qu'il était aussi fichtrement contrariant quand il s'y mettait, et il se trouve qu'il n'avait aucune envie de nourrir un débat qui n'en était pas un pour encore se disputer avec lui.

Alors il attrapa le col du jeune homme et coupa court à cette discussion de la façon la plus évidente : en s'assurant que Lance soit trop occupé à l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Tada ! J'avais pas encore écrit de Klance sur ce thème là et sous cet angle mais c'était assez marrant. Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
